


The Chance to Meet

by Inte1eon



Series: Re:Pledgeverse [3]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure: (Anime 2020)
Genre: Aftermath, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brother-Sister Relationships, Digimon Adventure: (Anime 2020) Spoilers, Drabble, First Meetings, Gen, Headcanon, Heartwarming, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inte1eon/pseuds/Inte1eon
Summary: (Re:Pledgeverse: 01) "It's nice to finally meet you. I'm Hikari."
Relationships: Tailmon | Gatomon & Yagami Hikari | Kari Kamiya, Yagami Hikari | Kari Kamiya & Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Series: Re:Pledgeverse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182557
Kudos: 3





	The Chance to Meet

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing except these concepts.

To Sora's joy and relief, the pink sphere deposited the Yagami siblings and Agumon.

"We're back," Agumon greeted, a bit dazed from the battle.

It was there, however, that Patamon noticed the cat-like creature in Hikari's hands. What stood out was the Digimon's Holy Ring on her tail. Patamon was quick to recognize this Digimon, to Takeru's surprise.

"So that's what happened to you," Patamon realized, flapping his ear-like wings to stay in the air. "You took your Falldown Mode."

"'Falldown Mode'?" Sora asked.

"They say that the stronger the light, the greater the shadow cast," Patamon predicted. "That not only applies to me but others like me, too."

Sora theorized that Millenniumon's intent may be to corrupt these Holy Digimon. Regardless, she and Taichi can breathe easily knowing that Hikari is safe now.

Taichi gently put his sister and her new friend down on the ground. Hikari got a look at her new friend's white body.

"It's nice to finally meet you," Hikari began sweetly. "I'm Hikari Yagami."

"I know, Hikari," the Digimon told her.

Admittedly, it had been a while since this Digimon contacted her. She was only an infant when she felt her presence, after all. Yet, Hikari's surprise didn't faze the Digimon and she chuckled warmly.

"It's okay if you don't remember. You were only a baby back then. For the longest time, I've watched you grow," she began warmly, the light dissolving away. "Now, I see you as a brave yet gentle girl willing to help others in need."

The flecks of light revealed a white cat-like Digimon with clawed gloves over her paws. Her long tail bore purple stripes and three spikes of purple fur were on the tips of her ears and tail. The Holy Ring fully revealed itself to be a small gold bracelet engraved in Digimoji. The Digimon opened her eyes, revealing pure blue irises.

"My name is Tailmon, a Holy Digimon," Tailmon introduced happily. "And I thank you for freeing me from Falldown Mode."

The Holy Ring shined in the sunlight that broke free from the clouds.

"Tailmon!" Hikari exclaimed happily. "So that was you back then!"

Hikari hugged her, feeling the warmth from her fur and heart.

"Hikari," Tailmon replied in kind, having waited for this moment for so long.

"Hikari," Taichi began, getting their attention.

"I'm sorry, Taichi," Hikari began. "I knew something was wrong, but I didn't tell you. A part of me was just trying to remember my friend."

Taichi just smiled at her in response.

"It's okay," he told her. "You saved your friend in the end. Welcome back, Hikari."

"Thank you," the younger brunette replied.

"And I thank you for fighting until the end," Tailmon chimed in. "You truly care about your sister."

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon tidbits  
> -Instead of Skull Knightmon, Tailmon became Ophanimon: Falldown Mode. Had Hikari not awakened her trait of Light and saved Tailmon in time, the latter would have reverted to a DigiEgg.


End file.
